Otanjoubi Omedettou, Naruto-kun
by Cand Chan
Summary: Selamat Ulang Tahun untuk Naruto tercinta :D RnR pleaseee :")


**Otanjoubi****Omedettou, Naruto-kun**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Sensei

Cand hanya pengagum berat dan pembuat cerita saja

Pairing utama : NARUTO x HINATA

Warning : Canon, Rate T, Romance, Semoga tidak ada typo.

Agar tidak bingung, Cand suka membedakan tanda kutip untuk percakapan.

'_blablabla' _Cand gunakan untuk percakapan dalam hati.

"blablabla" Cand gunakan untuk percakapan langsung dengan lawan bicara.

"_blablabla"_ Cand gunakan untuk mengulang flashback percakapan langsung

Fanfic ini di dedikasikan untuk ikut meramaikan ulang tahun Naruto-kun ke 17 tahun.

Yey yey yey ^,^

Happy Reading Minna-san ^^

**Otanjoubi Omedettou ^^**

Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda kikuk berambut jigrak kuning dengan luka memar memenuhi hampir seluruh tubuhnya ini, berdiri tegak menanti dengan tatapan penuh harap pada segerombolan shinobi yang masih terjebak mugen tsukoyomi di depannya.

Seulas senyum mengembang di wajahnya yang penuh debu begitu satu per satu sulur yang membungkus tubuh para shinobi terurai dan menjatuhkan orang-orang didalamnya.

"Berhasil!" Pekik Naruto penuh semangat tanpa bisa banyak bergerak, karena memang saat ini Uchiha Sasuke bersandar penuh padanya.

"Kau lihat, Sasuke? Kita berhasil." Ucap Naruto penuh semangat. Sasuke bergeming, menatap berakhirnya mugen tsukoyomi buatan Uchiha Madara dengan penuh khitmad.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto memutar kepala sedikit kebelakang, tak bisa terlalu banyak bergerak untuk beradu pandang dengan Sakura yang masih merangkul Kakashi karena memang gurunya ini masih lemah akibat sharingan Uchiha Obito.

"Ada apa?" Jawab Sakura dengan kalimat tanya.

"Bisakah kau kemari? Tolong bantu aku membawa Teme." Pinta Naruto.

Sakura tak segera menjawab. Menatap ragu pada lambang kipas Uchiha yang tergambar sangat jelas di punggung Sasuke.

"Ta-pi, bagaimana dengan Kakashi-sensei?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada keberatan.

"..." Kakashi melirik Sakura dengan mata sayunya.

"..." Kakashi ganti menatap rambut raven Sasuke yang bergerak-gerak oleh permainan angin.

"Kau bisa berdiri sendiri, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto dengan berat hati. Sebenarnya bukan maksud Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke dalam keadaan lemah, tapi ada hal yang harus Naruto pastikan.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Naruto menurunkan tangan Sasuke yang sebelumnya bersandar manis di pundak kanannya. Walau tak mengiyakan permintaan Naruto, Sakura tak mampu melepaskan tatapan khawatirnya pada Sasuke yang terlihat tak mampu berdiri tegak sama sekali. Sepertinya pertarungan pemuda yang dicintainya itu dengan Naruto menghabisnya banyak cakranya.

Slap.

Naruto menghilang begitu saja dari hadapan ketiga rekan timnya.

"Mau kemana dia?" Tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri, sebenarnya.

"Mungkin ke tempat seseorang yang penting untuknya." Jawab Kakashi penuh rahasia.

"Iruka sensei?" Tanya Sakura pada Kakashi dengan tatapan bingung. Kakashi hanya mengulum senyum tipis akan kelemotan muridnya yang cantik ini.

.

.

Sedikit demi sedikit sulur pohon dewa yang membungkus tubuhnya mulai terbuka. Saat seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar bebas, tubuh gadis bersurai biru gelap panjang itu jatuh ringan. Pasti akan terasa menyakitkan menghantam tanah tanpa persiapan dengan tubuhnya yang masih lemah, jika saja tak ada sepasang tangan kekar yang menangkap tubuhnya tepat waktu.

"Nnngghhh..." Hinata mengerang kecil.

Perlahan namun pasti gadis cantik ini mulai membuka mata indigonya. Saat matanya terbuka seluruhnya, wajah cemas Uzumaki Naruto menjadi hal pertama yang dilihatnya. Posisinya yang terlentang, memudahkan Hinata mengeksplorasi kecemasan yang tergambar jelas pada wajah Naruto yang ada di atasnya untuk menyangga tubuhnya.

"Naruto-kun." Panggil Hinata lirih. Hinata sebenarnya hanya ingin memastikan jika Naruto yang dilihatnya bukan ilusi semata.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto penuh rasa khawatir. Tanpa sadar Hinata mengulum senyum lega walaupun tipis. Bersyukur Naruto yang ada dilihatnya memang bukan sebuah ilusi.

"Un." Hinata mengangguk lemah.

"Yokatta," Naruto menghela nafas lega dibalik senyumnya.

Blush!

Wajah Hinata merona tipis melihat senyum Naruto yang selalu mampu menawan hatinya itu.

"O-otanjoubi omedett-ou, Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata masih dengan suara lirih.

Mata langit Naruto membulat kaget. Tak menyangka jika bahkan disaat-saat genting seperti perang dunia, Hinata masih mengingat hari ulang tahunnya. Detik selanjutnya sepasang iris safir Naruto terlihat berkaca-kaca menahan haru.

"A-apa aku telat mengucapkannya?" Tanya Hinata karena Naruto tak kunjung bereaksi dengan suara.

"Gomenasai." Ucap Hinata penuh sesal.

Naruto tak mampu menahan dirinya lagi. Gemas sekali rasanya melihat wajah gadis manis nan lembut, yang bahkan dengan sedemikian banyak debu yang menempel tak mampu menyembunyikan kecantikan gadis di depannya ini.

Dibawanya kepala biru gelap Hinata ke dalam pelukannya sementara tangannya yang lain mencengkram bahu Hinata erat. Ada banyak rasa dalam hati pemuda jabrik ini yang tak bisa diungkapkannya dengan mudah pada Hinata.

"Hari ini masih hari ulang tahunku," Jawab Naruto. Hinata tersenyum lega, bersyukur dalam hati dia tak terlambat mengucapkan selamat pada Naruto.

"Terima kasih..." Naruto menggantung ucapannya.

"...untuk baik-baik saja." Terdengar sedikit getaran pada suara Naruto.

Hinata kali ini menyungging senyum bahagia di dalam pelukan erat Naruto. Dengan gerakan lemah, Hinata balas memeluk punggung Naruto erat.

"Aku berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu, Naruto-kun." Doa Hinata membuat senyuman yang tersungging di wajah berkumis Naruto semakin melebar.

Bagi Naruto ulang tahunnya yang ke-17 sangatlah spesial. Hari ini Naruto mendapat banyak hadiah yang tak ternilai. Mendapatkan ucapan ulang tahun pertama kalinya dari sang ayah. Mampu memenuhi janjinya pada Sakura untuk membawa Sasuke kembali ke desa. Dan yang paling spesial mungkin Naruto sudah bisa harapan dari ibunya. Menemukan wanita yang hebat seperti Kushina.

'_Bukankah gadis ini yang kau maksud, Ibu?'_ Batin Naruto dalam hati, masih dalam posisi berpelukan dengan Hinata.

**oOo The End oOo**

**Author Note : **

Yey,,,

Maunya buat drabble kok ya jadinya panjang banget.

Tak apa. Sudah tidak bisa disingkatin lagi ceritanya.

Yang terpenting Cand mau ngucapin

"Selamat Ulang Tahun, Naruto-kun." 0.0/

"Semoga kau mendapatkan akhir yang bahagia. Semoga kau akhirnya dijodohkan Sensei dengan Hinata-chan. Cand yakin kalian berdua bisa saling mengisi kekurangan dengan kelebihan yang kalian miliki masing-masing."

"Tiup lilin dan kiss Cand dong..."

"Hohohoho." *evillaugh


End file.
